1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection control device and method for continuously controlling an amount of fuel injected into an engine during operation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel injection control device which is configured to continuously correct a currently applicable fuel injection amount in response to a change in throttle opening during engine operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are several known fuel injection control devices which detect a change of throttle opening, and which are operable to correct a fuel injection amount based on a changed amount of the throttle opening. An example of such fuel control device is disclosed in Japanese published Patent Document JP-B-62-9740.
The Japanese published Patent Document JP-B-62-9740 discloses a fuel injection control device which, when an increasing rate of a throttle opening within a predetermined time exceeds a predetermined value, incrementally increases an injection fuel amount independent from a basic fuel injection amount.
However, according to Japanese Patent Document JP-B-62-9740, the additional fuel injection is performed only once at an initial stage of acceleration. Hence, even when a further change of throttle opening is continued, during the operation of the engine, the fuel injection control device of this reference is not configured to execute an updated fuel injection amount correction corresponding to such a change.
The present invention has been made to overcome such drawbacks of the existing fuel injection control device. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a fuel injection control device which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks of the related art, and which continuously corrects a fuel injection amount in response to a change of throttle opening.